Patrick Trueman
Patrick Trueman is a Trinidadian and his wife, who has now left him, is Yolande Trueman. He shares his house with Denise Wicks, Chelsea Fox and Libby Fox. He used to have a fiancee, Ruth, but she was murdered by Tommy Clifford in the Notting Hill Raids, although Tommy later on felt a lot of grief because of what he had done. Tommy came looking for Patrick to forgive him, which he does shortly before Tommy dies. ' ' Patrick became close friends with Jim Branning who helped him win the heart of Yolande with love letters. As a result, Yolande moved to Walford and married Patrick. Paul started to deal drugs for Andy Hunter which ultimately led to his death as he tried to double-cross him... bad move Paul. Patrick was devastated to lose his son and began a vendetta against Andy. For a time, Patrick rented the car-lot and hired Pat to do the bookkeeping. Patrick and Pat began a casual affair, which Yolande discovered and she threatened to leave, but Patrick persuaded her to try to rebuild their marriage. Yolande remained, but her relationship with Patrick was never quite the same, and they spilt. Since Yolande's departure Patrick's taken in 'daughter' Denise, and her (diminished) flock. He's no saint, but Patrick did find the strength to forgive the man who killed his fiancée. He's also been a good friend to Dot and Jim. Since Jim moved into the nursing home, Patrick misses his favourite drinking buddy. But Denise and her sister were always on hand to join him for a swift drink or two - 'yeeah man' *snaps fingers*. However, Patrick's age caught up with him, and after a nasty fall, he was unable to look after himself. But now he's better and fighting fit once more, and his relationship with fellow hard drinker and loose liver Cora continues to go from strength to strength. Storylines Patrick rents the car-lot, hiring Pat Evans to do bookkeeping. Patrick and Pat begin a casual affair, which Yolande discovers when Stacey Slater informs her; Yolande slaps Pat, who retaliates. Yolande threatens to leave, but Patrick persuades her to rebuild their marriage. Yolande remains resentful and almost strays with Aubrey Valentine, a member of Patrick's former band; Aubrey tries to destroy Patrick but fails and the Truemans remain together. Denise Fox discovers that a member of Patrick's band is her father although she is unsure which member. Patrick takes a DNA test and it is revealed that he is not Denise's father, but he pretends he is as he has grown attached to her. The truth comes out while Patrick and Denise holiday together; despite initial upset, Denise and the Truemans remain close. Patrick sees Denise as the daughter he never had and acts as grandfather to her two daughters Chelsea and Libby. After purchasing the Minute Mart grocery store, Patrick and Yolande run it together. Patrick is assaulted there, and although Chelsea and her friend Deano Wicks claim the assailant is Sean Slater in a set-up, it is later revealed to be Craig Dixon, whom Patrick had disagreed with over the sale of alcohol. Patrick becomes fearful of leaving his house, but eventually overcomes this with support from his wife and friends. After Yolande impresses a Minute Mart official, she is offered a management position in Birmingham. Yolande accepts and prepares to move, however Patrick is less keen. Yolande leaves for Birmingham in October 2008, leaving Patrick behind to sell their house under the premise he will join her later. However, Yolande ultimately decides she is happier without Patrick and ends their marriage, leaving Patrick devastated; they divorce in 2009. The Fox family move in with Patrick, including Denise's lover Lucas Johnson, a religious fanatic. When Patrick discovers Lucas is withholding information about a tryst he has had with his ex-wife Trina, Patrick orders him to confess. Lucas responds by blackmailing Patrick, threatening to tell Denise about his criminal past during the Notting Hill riots. Patrick's past was revealed anyway, by Chelsea's boyfriend Theo Kelly, who is in league with Tommy Clifford. Tommy claims to be writing a book about black culture, but it is eventually revealed that he is the man who killed Patrick's fiancée in the 1950s. Patrick is furious, but eventually relents to Tommy's dying wish and forgives his criminal act moments before his death. When Patrick falls off a ladder, injuring his arm and leg, Denise and Kim vow to take care of him. However when they are too busy, Denise hires Magda Bakowska to look after Patrick. This frustrates him and when Magda leaves him on his own, Patrick becomes intoxicated and lashes out at Denise, culminating in her falling and cutting her face. Patrick soon reconciles with Denise, and recovers from his injuries. Patrick befriends Betty Spragg, and picks her as his dance partner over Cora. Cora is jealous, and makes fun of Betty behind her back, which angers Patrick and puts a strain on their friendship. Cora's granddaughter, Abi Branning and Kim plot to get Cora and Patrick back together, locking them in a shed. Patrick then ends his friendship with Betty and resumes a relationship with Cora. Cora and her grandson Dexter Hartman move in with Patrick in February 2014 after her son-in-law Max Branning throws them out, but their relationship ends the next month after Cora makes some hurtful comments towards Dot following the death of her son Nick Cotton. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Characters that appeared in 2011 Category:Characters that appeared in 2012 Category:Trueman Family Category:Fox Family Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:1940 Births Category:Leaving